


Gold Cage

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Prostate Massage, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Lisa's in control.





	Gold Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as an evolution of my last goldvibe fic: Pretty and Handsome. This got finished thanks to my Discord friends. Please enjoy, everyone!

Cisco took back everything he’d said about that damn golden dildo, the gold cage was a billion times worse!  He couldn’t touch his cock—it wouldn’t even harden!  Playing with his ass and nipples was the only way he got a modicum of stimulation.  He’d gotten so desperate that even just putting on a t-shirt got his breath hitching.  Betrayed by fucking goddamn cotton!

He loved the assurance and safety that blanketed him with the knowledge that Lisa was in total control...

But Lisa was in total control!

He only got to come once a week now, unless he earned rewards for pleasing her, which was what got his tongue scooping and swirling deep in her folds.  His cock throbbed against the cage when she started rubbing his neck.  Cisco keened, the sensation of her touching his cock having become a distant memory.

He wasn’t allowed to come from stimulation to his cock anymore.  Cisco had rolled his eyes in disbelief—nobody could come like that.  Lisa raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, and picked apart his ignorant protest with one sentence, “How do you think I come, sweetheart?”

Taking his body for granted was an egregious infraction indeed.  She designed a mercilessly enlightening curriculum to correct his misconceptions.

His safeword—dolphin—was always at the ready if things got too intense for him.

He trusted her to take care of him, to keep him safe, and to ultimately improve playtime between them.  She’d even brought him to a cabin in the woods for the weekend.  Their kitchen and bathroom were fully-stocked, and the signal was too crappy to connect to the outside world, so all he had to worry about was pleasing her.

She’d even done all the packing.  Wasn’t that nice of her?  Lisa brought her favorites of both their wardrobes.

She was only naked from the waist down; her favorite leather jacket and her gray tank top remained in place.

However, currently around Cisco’s knees were rose-patterned boyshorts: the most masculine thing in his suitcase aside from the golden metal bangle that reminded him who he belonged to.  He looked cute in flowers, so Lisa couldn’t resist buying them and the matching bralette.  He was also wearing slipper socks that tickled his feet with red lace.

Most of his skin was ablaze, in fact.  As soon as they’d settled in, she’d given him an extensive shaving: arms, legs, face, crotch.  Even the trail on his stomach had gotten shorn off.

Cisco squealed when Lisa palmed his nipple through his bralette.

“You’re doing so, so well, sweetie!” she cooed between gasps. “Just a lil more, c’mon.”

His cock wept in its cage at the praise.  Cisco licked inside her with ramped up vigor.  Her juices painted his face in seconds.

“What a pretty picture,” she said when she got up to snap a photo for her private collection.  Cum clung to his cheeks and dribbled down his lips, chin, and neck.  He licked off as much as he could after she gave him permission, but there were inevitably areas he couldn’t reach.

The _clurk clurk clurk_ of the lock heralded Cisco’s cock pouncing on his stomach.  His hands were cuffed to the headboard so the gnawing need to touch himself wouldn’t cause him to disobey.  Lisa thought of everything.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“You’re very much welcome, sweetie, now let me give you your treat.”

He ached and begged for touch, but he wasn’t going to get it—not where he wanted.

His cock twitched when lubed fingers circled his ass, then throbbed once they entered him.  Every swirl and thrust sparked a fire in his cock.  She curled those fingers against his prostate.  He was ready to be swept away by the tidal wave of hormones and emotions, yet her fingers slipped out before it arrived.

Shuddering and screaming weren’t adequate to communicate the energy burning throughout his body.  He felt like an apple that had fallen to the ground and been left to rot away.  He was grossly unfulfilled; he needed more!

She savored the sight of his eyes glossed over with desperation, his lips pouring entreaties to her.  It was easy to love him.  She’d had plenty of boytoys before, but he mixed lust and love into a spell she never wanted to break.

Granted, she’d also been working her own magic on him.  She snuck her fingers back inside his warm, stretched hole.  His breath hitched when his cock unexpectedly twitched: the most enchanting sound in the world.

“Look at how far you’ve come,” she grinned as she grazed his prostate.  He moaned, desperate for a proper orgasm.  She kissed the inside of his thighs. “Remember back before you were caged that you couldn’t take anymore after coming?  Now, I can play with your boyclit all I like, and you’ll still beg me for more.”

Cisco whimpered.

“I know you don’t want to call it that, but that’s exactly what it is, sweetie,” she got him curling his toes and squealing by pressing against his prostate.  He bit his lip and groaned when she rubbed and rubbed and rubbed it. “You have every reason to be proud of yourself; it’s a night and day improvement!”

Cisco’s head hit the pillow.  He writhed and moaned.  He was always noisy, but he was never this responsive before he was caged.  Her hand hovering over his skin would get him burning with need.  Feathery touches became a hot brand.  Plus, he looked so fucking sexy bulging in first her, now his own, panties.

He looked best out of them, with his hair splayed against the pillow, detangled and lustrous—when gooseflesh bubbled over his otherwise smooth skin.  If looks could kill, she’d already have died from the sight of him laid out for her: a banquet for the taking.  Before she knew it, her slow massage became a pounding with a Scout’s Honor.

Cum shot across his torso, thick and sticky.  He panted.  He was a mess, yet he was the most beautiful person in the world.

She smiled as she kneaded his thighs, “You’re so pretty.”

“Just for you,” he smiled back.

“All for me,” Lisa leaned down to mark him up with hickeys he didn’t need to hide while they were here, lapping up his cum along the way and sharing his taste through a kiss.

Lisa helped him clean up before handing him a smoothie that slid smooth and snowy down their throats, strawberry-flavored.  They changed the sheets together, pulled up the covers, and cuddled once they finished them.  Lisa spooned him and didn’t stop telling him how good he was until he’d drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!
> 
> If you like goldvibe content by me, you can find more [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Cisco+Ramon%2FLisa+Snart&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&user_id=Hiver_Frost_Elf).


End file.
